


Dreams Come True

by Klanceisunoriginal



Category: The Group Chat - Fandom
Genre: Chicago, F/F, Gen, Happy hoes, I love my group chat, Meeting for the first time, Merry Christmas Gucci Gays, Snowball Fights, Winter, Winter 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: The Group Chat has been as busy and thriving as ever. For three whole years, ten people from all over the world have been talking, laughing, and worrying about each other. And when they finally come together in the same location, things get even better.





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ELVIS STANS YOU HAVE TO READ THE END NOTES BC THEY'RE FOR YOU
> 
> If you're not from my group chat, hi. I wrote this for my best friends in the whole world for Christmas and I couldn't find another place to post it so that they can see.

The radio music fades to the background of Rissa’s thoughts. She’s too excited about what is to come. She’d been driving for five hours, guzzling coffee since seven in the morning. Her friends, Hailey and Bailee are sitting in the back of her Mini Cooper, chattering excitedly. They’d come the night before and stayed at Rissa’s house. They’re all making the long trek together.

 To be completely honest, Rissa couldn’t care less about the long drive or early waking time. She could hardly sleep the night before anyway. Her GPS gives her the last set of directions, sending her heart flying. The car goes completely silent in overwhelming anticipation.

 Parking is a nightmare. What a surprise. After ten minutes of driving in circles, hoping for someone to pull away, Rissa triumphantly parks her car and jumps out, barely remembering to lock the door. Bailee and Hailey clasp hands, their eyes scanning for a familiar sight. With practiced ease, Rissa pulls out her phone as she walks, starting her video camera. This is something she doesn’t want to forget. There’s a notification from her group chat, sending her heart into a flutter. Bailee opens it and clicks on the picture. The Bean in the background alerts her of a specific area they need to look for.

 That’s right, The Group Chat™has been planning this trip for nearly four years. It’s winter of 2021, and a group of best friends are meeting in real life for the first time ever. To say they’re excited is an understatement. The one problem of meeting in a touristy spot? Too many people. No matter how many late nights the group has stayed up late video chatting, picking out  faces in a crowd isn’t too easy. Thankfully, the group of girls don’t have to try too hard. There’s a high-pitched scream from behind them, causing them all to turn around simultaneously.

 A grin spreads on all three girls’ faces as they spot the screamer. It’s Emily. She’d travelled a LONG way from California all the way to Chicago to be with her friends. “Emily!” Hailey shouts, letting go of Bailee’s hand and rushing forward to hug her. Bailee and Rissa follow close behind, each waiting for their turn to hug the newcomer. Chatter starts up again as the group searches for the others. “Is that them?” A voice says. The accent makes it immediately clear who the speaker is. “Oh my god, it’s them!” says another voice, a different accent flowing through the words. “GUYS! Bailee, Hailey! Em! Over here!” the first voice says.

 Kaye is jumping up and down, waving his hand high above his head. Elio stands beside them, looking slightly embarrassed at his friend’s attention-drawing behavior, yet too excited to really care. “Ohmygod Elio! Kaye! What’s up, you guys?” Rissa starts, jogging over to the Brits. Her arms are wide and envelope both people in in a bone-crushing hug that is well returned. “Who knew that flying could be so exhausting?” Elio says, giggling when Emily raises her hand.

 The banter is interrupted by Evan running over to greet his friends, a wild smile on his face. Hugs are given and received excitedly, the volume of talking becoming increasingly louder. A ping goes off on Rissa’s phone, causing her to look down at the notification. It’s Pheobe, asking where they are. Jaci answers with an up arrow. She has the same question. She sends a picture of a nearby tree. It’s unique in shape, easily seen apart from the other trees. Moments later, Pheobe and Jaci jog over from opposite directions, joining the large group. “Where’s Cecy?” Emily asks, looking around to try to spot her. “She said she was running a bit behind, so she’ll meet us at the Air BnB,” Evan supplies her with an answer. Though the friends are a bit disappointed at the lack of Cecy in their midst, they’re excited to get into a private space, where they can come out of their shells and be their true selves.

 “So I didn’t really think about this… My car is over there,” Rissa points in the direction she’d come, “and I don’t really fancy leaving it there all day.” Pheobe nods, “I don’t want to leave my car either. Who wants to ride with me?” she asks, stepping away from the group. “I have five seats, but we can sit on laps if needbe,” Rissa says, stepping in the opposite direction as Pheobe. “I have five as well. How many of us are there?” Pheobe starts counting, thinking of the best way to split the group. “There are nine, so Pheobe, can you take four others and I’ll take three? My car can fit five but it’d be packed.”

 No one really wants to leave yet, so instead of going straight to the Air Bnb, they walk to a coffee shop near the parking lot, each ordering something in turn. While they wait, they -almost tearfully- talk about some of the group chat’s inside jokes, laughing loudly. They’re quick to draw attention. “Did you guys get pictures with The Bean?” Jaci asks, looking back at their meeting place. “We didn’t… Shouldn’t we wait to get them with Cecy, though?” Hailey answers, looking at the others’ reactions. They decide to hold off on group photos, however tempting they may be, until they’re joined by Cecy.

 Cecy messages the chat, letting them know that she’s about ten minutes away from the flat. Upon reading this, the large group kicks it into high gear and splits off into Rissa and Pheobe’s respective cars. In Pheobe’s car, it’s pretty much chaos. Emily is fiddling with the radio in the passenger seat, Kaye is cracking jokes with Elio, who laughs loudly in response, and Evan is sitting back, smiling at the scene unfolding in front of him. Pheobe can’t help but giggle at the boisterous people in the car with her.

 Rissa’s car is pretty similar. Jaci sits in the front, turning around and talking to Hailey and Bailee in the back seat. The radio is quietly playing some indie song that no one in the car is listening to. Instead, they’re chattering about what is to come in the next two weeks that they’re in Chicago.

 Unfortunately for the friends, traffic, as always, is a bitch. Strangely, they’re not really bothered by that fact. On the contrary, they quite enjoy their time together. Eventually, the cars go pretty much silent. No one ever said that the friends meeting each other for the first time are good at conversation…

 It’s no matter, because eventually, the two cars find a parking garage a few blocks away from their flat. “Let’s go, kiddos,” Rissa says, turning off the ignition. Quietly, the friends unload the car and start mingling with their other friends. Conversation picks up again, as smooth as ever, and the group makes their short walk to the apartment that they’re staying in for two weeks.

 Upon entering the building, Evan points out the broken elevators. “Stairs it is, I guess,” Jaci jokes, starting the trek to the thirteenth floor. “Maybe the universe thinks we shouldn’t have met yet,” Hailey says, panting over the effort of climbing the stairs. Elio is the only one that can manage a chuckle; the others are too occupied with not passing out.

 Eventually, the group makes it up to the thirteenth floor and finds its way to the apartment door. It’s propped open just slightly, showing off the presence of Cecy, who’d gone to get the key. Rissa ceremoniously kicks the door open, alerting Cecy of their arrival. “Cecy!” Kaye shouts, thrusting themselves forward into the girl’s waiting arms. Rissa eyes the others carefully, judging their reactions. They all do the same. Collectively, they make the decision to join the hug. “Aww, you guys!” Cecy grins. Mayhaps there’s a tear in her eye, who really knows?

 “Why don’t we continue this… in the bedroom?” Kaye suggests, a strange look on his face. Elio and Evan proceed to turn bright red, Cecy smiles playfully, Rissa and Bailee laugh loudly, and Pheobe and Hailey give Kaye the most disappointed look. “Really though,” Kaye continues, “cuddle pile?”

 The race is on. All ten people take off at the exact same time, trying to squeeze through the narrow hallway before their insane counterparts. Jaci ends up making it to the small bedroom first, Evan following closely behind. Pheobe is next, then the others file in behind.

 Ten people cuddling on a full sized bed sounds like absolute chaos. And it is. It takes twenty minutes for everyone to calm down and stop fidgeting. Then, Elio, Kaye, Emily, and Cecy are instantly asleep. Airports do that to you. Meanwhile, the others just lay there, soaking in the happiness and good vibes. Releash in the soft snores of their friends. After all this time, they’re finally meeting. They’re hanging out with the nicest, best people in the whole world.

 The heat soon becomes unbearable, so the small group of conscious people tiptoe out into the living room and kitchen area to talk. It’s not long before Kaye comes out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. He jumps in on the conversation about inside jokes. “So I came up with a business plan for Bukkake,” he starts, sitting on the couch beside Evan. Rissa chokes. “Oh my god. Okay, why don’t you share this?” Hailey laughs, sinking into the floor.

 Kaye shares his… interesting plan with the others, making them laugh loud enough to wake Emily. “I mean, we wouldn’t advertise it as an ass cake company. That’d be bad for business.” Emily, in her sleepy state, thinks this is the funniest thing she’s ever walked into. She starts cackling, falling onto the hallway floor. “What’s going on?” Elio asks, walking into the hall with Cecy in tow. “Gotta love that ass cake,” Emily stammers out, throwing herself into another fit of giggles.

 With everyone awake and the conversation becoming louder, Bailee starts to corral the young children outside, as to not annoy the neighbors. “It’s coooooold,” Emily complains, tugging her light jacket tighter to her body. “I keep forgetting you’ve never experienced this weather,” Rissa says, tossing her coat over to her, “I’ll be fine with my sweatshirt, but you west coast bitches need to layer up.”

 “So where are we headed? What do you guys wanna do?” Pheobe asks, turning around to face the group. No one really knows what exactly they want to do, so they decide to walk to a nearby park. “This is Saint Mary’s Cathedral!” Rissa exclaims, pointing out a beautiful building with a park across the street, “it’s my uncle’s church. We come here every time my family comes up to Chicago,” she explains at her friends’ confusion.

 The park is the only part of the surrounding neighborhood that hasn’t been shoveled of the snow, so it’s covered in a glimmering blanket of snow. As the group enter the park, shivering slightly in the cold, Hailey picks up a clump of snow and tosses it in front of her. There’s a scream, then everyone turns to look at Cecy. “Oh, sorry Cecy, I was trying to hit Kaye,” Hailey says, shrugging her mistake off. With that, a snowball from Kaye hits Hailey on the side of the head. “Heh, like that?” Kaye asks, holding another snowball.

 Hailey’s snowball was the Shot Heard Around the World. It’d started an entire war. Within seconds, every person has at least one snowball in their hand and another flying through the air. Somehow they rarely hit their target. It’s fun anyway. At some point alliances are formed and snowballs are everywhere. There’s snow in Pheobe’s eyelashes and inside Bailee’s gloves. Elio’s boots are full snow; he can feel the frostbite on his ankles already.

 The snowball fight doesn’t last very long. Eventually, everyone ends up laying on the snowy ground, panting for oxygen. Their cheeks and noses are pink from the cold and not a single face isn’t smiling. “We did it, we are a good team,” Jaci says, turning to look at Emily. The sound of laughter following is roaring. Rissa feels as though she has never been happier. She probably hasn’t.

 “Not to be mushy or anything but I love you guys so much,” Rissa says, looking up at the night sky. It’s not too terribly pretty because of the city’s bright lights, but she couldn’t care less. “Like you all are so special to me. At first you just kinda kept me from getting bored in the car while I was travelling but as we got closer i just… heh, I don’t know what I’d do without you losers,” she continues. There’s a light chuckle to the left of her. “You guys aren’t so bad,” Pheobe jests, earning a huff of laughter.

 The group lays there for who knows how long, talking about how much they love each other. The cold is blocked entirely from their minds. Instead, it’s replaced by the love in their hearts. Well, at least for a little bit. Then the feeling starts to come back into Cecy’s hands and she is FREEZING. “Get your cute little butts up and let’s go home. I’m gonna make hot cocoa and we’re gonna watch a movie bitches,” she says, helping Kaye to his feet. “What movie?” Emily asks. That was a mistake

 “We are NOT watching Barbie,” Elio says, crossing his arms over his chest. “But Elio! They’re classics!” Kaye argues. “The Nightmare Before Christmas!” Evan shouts, proud of his contribution. “Oh, I like that idea,” Bailee says, walking over to stand next to Evan. “I think we should watch The Holiday. It’s so good,” Rissa says. “Or, hear me out,” Kaye interrupts, “we could watch Barbie.”

 The argument continues all the way home and while Cecy makes hot cocoa. “How about we take a vote?” Hailey suggests, tired of the fighting. “Okay. Guys, we can only vote once,” Jaci clarifies. The vote strangely turns out to be in favor of a Barbie movie. “Goddammit, Kaye,” Rissa says, smiling slightly when Elio glares at him.

 In no time, everyone is dressed in the most comfy of pjs and are cuddled up on the couches under warm blankets and their hot cocoa. Some random Barbie movie is pulled up on the laptop screen, though no one is really paying attention to it. Instead, they’re whispering inside jokes into other people’s ears, causing them to laugh. Eventually, the movie is completely forgotten in favor of joking around.

 At some point, soft snores begin filling the room until everyone is asleep for the night, piled on the couch and surrounding floor area. It’s warm and happy. This is gonna be the best two weeks ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Uh. This is kinda unoriginal and what I do for every gift I KNOW i’m sorry this is the only thing I enjoy doing. ANYWAY. I love you all so much. You mean the world to me, and I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone I’ve clicked with faster. They say friendships take time to build… well with the power of Gay™ we managed to be friends within about a week. 
> 
> When Jaci had made the post about making a group chat to send a video of a blessed Lance stan, I’ll admit. It took a bit of pondering before I told her I wanted in. I’m not really sure why. What I do know, though, is that I made no mistake in asking to be in the group chat. You have kept me up at night thinking about our inside jokes and made me laugh so hard I cry and make my parents think I’m insane. You all are so perfect, individually and together. It scares me, haha.
> 
> On our first meetup we need to make some ass cake and remake our zepetos. I don’t know why you guys make me feel so much joy but you do ahhh. This is kinda all over the place I’m sorry. I genuinely love all of your guys’ support of me and each other. And you’re all so accepting of everything and I. Love. You.
> 
> I know this is really sappy ahaha I’m just typing and hoping that my point gets across so that I can stop Feeling Things. Anyway uhhh I love all of you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without my found family. 
> 
> Love,  
> Rissa


End file.
